


The Sword Master

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rose becomes everyone's big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: Rose has escaped her father only to then be bleeding out in an alley somewhere in Gotham. All she wants to do is die, but fate doesn't seem to agree leading to a young vigilante finding her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after all the kids arrive and most of the kids (except Lian, Damian and Colin) have become vigilantes.

Rose leaned against the dumpster, her body covered in deep slashes and, from what she could tell, a lot of broken bones.  

 _This isn't how I pictured myself dying_ , she thought with a light chuckle, ribs screaming in protest. _But Fa- Slade isn't here so I guess it could be worse._  

She was too deep in thought and too out of it to hear the light thump of boots landing on the cracked concrete of the alleyway. "Oh great." Rose tensed, urging herself to keep still. "A dead body, just what I need on my first night out." 

The sheer amount of sarcasm made her want to roll her eyes, well, eye. By the voice's pitch Rose could tell it belonged to a kid, most likely a girl by the sound of it; but she didn't dare move to check. 

The footsteps approached her cautiously. _Well at least the kid is still smart enough to be careful._ From behind her tattered mask Rose could make out a pair of tall black combat boots and the end of what looked like a dark purple cape. 

"Hey, cut the act, I know you're still breathing." Rose smirked, slowly raising her head to gaze up at the caped child.  

"Aren't you smart." Rose suddenly broke off into a wet cough, spitting up blood onto her open palm with a grimace. "Dammit," she wheezed. 

The girl, face masked by a piece of dark fabric, scowled down at her. "Looks like you might of punctured a lung... among other things. We'll need to get you a doctor." 

"No thanks, I'd rather die here in a puddle of my own blood than be pumped full of drugs at a hospital." 

"I never said hospital," the girl muttered. 

Rose frowned, "Still not gonna let you take me anywhere, girly." 

"Well I can't leave you here to be food for the rats and homeless. So, yes. I will be taking you somewhere and that's final." The girl put her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks to glare down at her. 

Rose sighed, letting her head thump against the dumpster. "Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you anymore." 

"Okay! Now just sit tight and try not to die while I call Ti- Stray on the coms." 

Rose watched from behind a half-lidded eye as the young vigilante raised a hand to her ear. "Hey, bro I got— no I'm not bleeding out in a dirty alley, someone else is... It wasn't me! They were already like that! Now chill out and get Pops on the line!” 

* * *

 

Stephanie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Jason to answer his com. 

“Everything all right? Timbo sounded a little freaked out.” 

“Oh you know, found a possible vigilante beaten to a pulp and left to bleed out in an alley. But other than that I'm fine." 

There was a long pause on the other end. "Describe them."

"Um... Okay." Steph peered over at the semi-conscious masked women. "Let's see... female, I think she's wearing a blue body suit with a Kevlar-like armor built in? Not really sure, but it also has some reddish orange accents on the gloves and belt. Oh! She's also has this weird bandana mask thingy that only has one eye for some reason." 

"Shit! I'm on my way."

"Wait! Do you know her?" Steph asked, but Jason had already turned off his com. 

* * *

 

Jason ran along the rooftops, swearing under his breath as he closed in on his daughter's location. Why the hell was Ravager in Gotham? The last time he had seen her was six years ago when he was still under the Lazarus pit's effects. 

"Hood! Down here!" He heard Spoiler shout and stopped just in time to drop down the fire escape to her side. When he caught sight of his old friend he gritted his teeth. "Fuckin' hell, Rosie. What the fuck happened to you?" 

He could tell it caused her a great deal of pain to lift her head as he knelt in front of her, taking off his helmet. 

She grinned through blood stained teeth when she recognized who it was. "I did it, Jay. I'm finally free." 

Jason gaped before his mouth stretched into a grin of his own. "Assholes finally gone then?" He asked hopefully, but received a frown. 

"Won't be moving for a while..." 

"As long as he's out of your hair, it doesn't matter." 

A painful groan slipped through Rose's teeth as she tried to straighten up. 

"Stop moving! If I'm right about you having a punctured lung wiggling around isn't a good idea!" Spoiler scolded from behind her father. 

"Doesn't matter," Rose smirked weakly. "Already lost too much blood..." 

"Oh hell no! You ain't dying on me!" Jason exclaimed. Carefully as he could, he quickly scooped Ravager up in a princess carry and bolted further into the maze of alleys. Ignoring the stream of curses Rose threw at him Jason glanced over to see Stephanie keeping pace with him. 

"Steph, gonna need you to contact the house. Tell 'm we have an injured associate of mine and to get the medical supplies out right away." Steph nodded, reaching for the com in her ear. 

Jason glanced down at Rose, lips pressing together into firm line when he saw she'd fallen unconscious. "Hang on for a little longer, Rose. We’re almost there."


	2. Chapter 2

Before Rose even opened her eye she knew she was someplace else. The last thing she remembered was being picked up, a streak of white and a flash of purple. Which wasn't much to go by. Slowly blinking awake, Rose allowed herself to adjust while checking her surroundings.

  
The room was small, unfurnished except for the bed, side table and a chair in the far corner. The walls weren't painted either and the blinds on the single window had been shut, though light still peeked through underneath the crevices between the shades.

  
Before trying to sit up she peered down at her wrists, sneering at the lack or restraints. Whoever found her was a complete idiot. Pulling the iv from the crook of her elbow she clambered out of bed, feeling the sore tightness of newly sewn wounds.

  
Gritting her teeth, she started making her way around the edge of the bed and toward the door. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't traveled far when the door opened and she was greeted by the face of an old friend. "Jason?"

Said person grinned brightly. "Well looks who's up. How ya feelin' Rosie?"

  
"Like shit." Jason snorted. "How the hell did you find me? Everything's kinda a blur."

  
Jason nodded sagely, "Yeah, blood loss can do that to a person. I actually didn't find you, one of my associates called me saying they found a costumed woman bleeding out in an alley."

  
"Well I guess I owe you my thanks for patching me up."

  
Suddenly there was a loud crash which was quickly followed by "Daaaaad!"

  
Rose tensed, "what the hell was that?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh. About that..." 


End file.
